


It Was Almost Like a Song

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay my mom told me I should check out the lyrics to the song my Ronnie Milsap’s It Was Almost Like a Song so I’m blaming her for this one.  Song and lyrics used are by Ronnie Milsap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Almost Like a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

_Once in every life_  
Someone comes along  
And you came to me  
It was almost like a song  
  
The day that I met him my whole world changed. I thought I had finally met my other half and though the circumstances were against us we somehow came together. He came to me early on and I enveloped him into my arms holding his tiny body as it was racked with sobs. He cried for the love he had lost and it broke my heart, but that night I vowed that I would be there for him in any way that he needed. My life began that day, as Kris apparently needed me because his lips searched mine frantically for comfort, for love, and for acceptance. All of which I gave to him freely because with him in my arms I found peace.  
  
  
 _You were in my arms_  
Right where you belong  
And we were so in love  
It was almost like a song  
  
He held me so tightly in his arms and I felt his love wrap around me like a blanket. I was at home there and through the following months Idol brought us even closer together. It was almost like the sweetest fairytale was unfolding before my eyes. Adam had rescued me when my marriage failed and we were to live happily ever after.  
  
 _January through December_  
We had such a perfect year  
Then the flame became a dying ember  
All at once you weren't here  
  
Kris and I had a helluva year between doing Idol together and then the tour. It felt so good to be up on that stage performing with him night after night. Things were great for a while and then he was like a beautiful fire that slowly began to go out. I felt him pulling away from me and that final night of the tour before it was time to go home he was in _her_ arms again. The pain now consumes me as I lie here alone, and laugh bitterly because it’s almost like a song.  
  
 _Now my broken heart_  
Cries for you each night  
And It's almost like a song  
But its much too sad to write  
  
I lie in bed beside her, but it’s not her in my mind. It’s Adam and I stupidly left him behind. As the tears spill into my pillow I think solemnly to myself, that it’s almost like a song, but it’s much too sad to write.  
  
 _Now my broken heart_  
Cries for you each night  
And It's almost like a song  
But its much too sad to write  
  
I can feel my heart shatter at the thought of those soulful brown eyes. The tears slip down my cheeks even though I vowed not to cry. Now I wonder if I will spend the rest of my life alone. I don’t know how I can continue to live my life this way. I’m living a lie. It’s what I tell myself to try and stop the pain, I tell myself I don’t love him as I lie awake again.  
  
 _It’s too sad to write…_


End file.
